bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Strykia, Mareesa
Mareesa Strykia, known as the Jinsai Gai'din Wynd, was the youngest child of Graydon and Becca Strykia. Born after the liberation of the Antrixian Commonwealth from Imperial Occupation, Mareesa grew up in a time when her parents and their allies faced down other dark threats across the galaxy. Potentially the strongest Force-sensitive ever initiated into the Jinsai Order, Mareesa constantly struggled with finding her destiny during her teen years and refused to embrace her full potential in the Force for fear of following in her uncle’s footsteps. History Appearance and Personality Mareesa was the young, impulsive Jinsai Gai’din of the Strykia family, attempting to find her way in the new galaxy. A natural with the Force, she was also an adrenaline junkie and daredevil, willing to take chances that often put her in harm’s way. Best friends with Martika Synklair, Mareesa tried to be the typical teenager despite her position in the Commonwealth as the High Lord’s daughter. Mareesa had lingering doubts that she might fall to the Dark side following a dream she had. In it, she saw a female Strykia child turn away from the Light and join with the Dark side. This kept her from fully embracing her abilities in the Force to their full extent. RPG D6 Stats Type: Jinsai Gai'din DEXTERITY 3D+1 Blaster 3D+2, Dodge 5D, Lightsaber 4D+2, Lighsaber: Double-Bladed Lightsaber 6D+1, Lightsaber: Form IV: Ataru 4D+2, Melee Combat 4D+1, Melee Combat: Shao’dengia Martial Arts 6D KNOWLEDGE 2D Alien Species 2D+2, Cultures 3D+1, Languages 4D+1, Survival 3D, Willpower 3D+2 MECHANICAL 2D Beast Riding 5D, Beast Training 4D, Repulsorlift Operations 5D+2 PERCEPTION 3D Command 3D+1, Hide 3D+1, Investigation 3D+2, Persuasion 3D+2, Search 3D+1, Sneak 4D+2 STRENGTH 3D Acrobatics 5D+1, Brawling 4D, Brawling: Shao’Dengia Martial Arts 6D, Climbing/Jumping 4D, Stamina 4D TECHNICAL 2D Computer Programming/Repair 3D, First Aid 3D, Lightsaber Repair 4D Special Abilities: Lightsaber Combat Form I: Shii-Cho: -1D to all rolls when facing an opponent using any of the other lightsaber forms. Maneuvers: Advance, Brawl, Defensive Stance, Quick Strike. Lightsaber Combat Form IV: Ataru: May perform one acrobatic maneuver or one movement enhancing Force power and attack once without the penalty for an additional maneuver. However if restricted in movement (due to space, wounds, etc.) any actions done with Ataru receive a -1D penalty. Saber Swarm, Spinning Attack, Tumble Strike. Lightsaber Combat Double-Bladed Lightsaber: +1D to any attack and damage rolls, +1D to any defense rolls. If within confined spaces -2D penalty for any roll. Feint, full circle spin, spin defense. Force Skills: Control 4D, Sense 3D+2, Alter 3D Force Powers: Control: Accelerate Healing, Concentration, Control Pain, Enhance Reflexes, Hibernation Trance, Resist Stun Sense: Danger Sense, Life Detection, Life Sense, Receptive Telepathy, Sense Disturbance Alter: Telekinesis, Force Jump, Force Wave, Light Control and Alter: Control Another’s Pain, Transfer Force Control and Sense: Lightsaber Combat, Projective Telepathy Sense and Alter: Dim Another’s Senses Mechanical Aptitude: Antrixians are extremely adept in vehicles and vessels, along with their functions. At character creation time, any dice placed in any Mechanical skills, other than beast riding or beast training, are counted as 2D towards the skill total. Shao'dengia Martial Arts: Manuevers: Backfist, backflip, disarm, flip, foot sweep, weapon block. Melee Maneuvers: Dazing blow, disarm, jab, slash, thrust. Story Factors: Blood Lust: Once yearly, Antrixians have a chemical reaction within their body that causes their hormones to be affected adversely. Due to this, Antrixians may be afflicted with out-bursts of emotions. Roll 1D to determine the degree of emotional outbursts: 1-2 slight emotional outbursts, 3-4 no effect, 5-6 intense emotional outbursts, -1D to PER and all related skills. This can be dropped to slight outbursts with a Moderate willpower check. Roll 1D to determine length of time the effect lasts: 1-2 one week, 3-4 three weeks, 5-6 one month. Force-Aging: Due to the high midi-chlorian count interacting with a Antrixian physiology, Force-sensitive Antrixians age, physically, at a far slower rate. After a time, the individual begins to take on an ageless, graceful look. Most persons would have trouble placing an age of an Antrixian Force-user. Jinsai Honor Code: Most Antrixians receive some schooling and training from Jinsai early in their lives. Due to this, many Antrixians hold the honor code of the Jinsai in high regard. Truth and just actions are the cornerstones by which many Antrixians live their lives. This character is Force-Sensitive Force Points: 2 Character Points: 11 Move: 10 Equipment: Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Aligned Characters Category:Force-sensitive Category:Strykia Family